NEo ZEXAL Wars
by DemonBlade45
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the events of Neo ZEXAL, the gang has ignored the warning from their friend Ryuu five years ago. Will they be prepared to fight in this war and ave the planet or will they lose and life as we know it cease to exist. Find out in Neo ZEXAL Wars. Accepting OC's. 3 Slots left, better hurry. OC Format inside. RioxOC. Rating subject to change. Sequel 2 Neo Zexal
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to the Sequel of Neo ZEXAL, Neo ZEXAL Wars. A brief Summary is required I believe.**

**Summary: It has been 5 years since the events of Neo Zexal. Everybody that was in Ryuu's class have become very successful. But, they all forgot about Ryuu's warning of the coming war. Are they Prepared to face this war or will they fail making life cease to exist. Find Out here in NZW!**

**Me: The OC Format will be at the end of this Prologue This Prologue by the way, is about 5 pages long. I am also listening to GlitchxCity while typing this. She does great work on making Pokemon Remixes, head over to Youtube and check her out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**5 Year Reunion**

_**Previously:… Wait, THIS IS THE PROLOGUE, THERE IS NO PREVIOUSLY!**_

It has been 5 years since Ryuu left the note. Sayari managed to catch up to him. But she missed him the first couple of times. When she approached him, all he could do was just laugh. She looked like she had been in a garbage dumpster. He took her to his Cabin and she cleaned up. He left clothes outside of the bathroom. A note was on top: _"You owe me, you had a cut and if it was not washed soon, I would have to amputate your arm."_Sayari has shuddered at the thought. (A/N: Getting off topic, I bet you guys want to know what the old gang is up to.) Yuma had become a professional duelist and was happily married to Anna (1). Shark was also a Pro Duelist. Kite was, just Kite. Tori was a Fashion Designer and was partners with Cathy. Flip was a Manager of a huge corporation. The corporation was called FlipSide. They were dedicated to literary find the flipside of a deal. If somebody was scammed, they would help them. Bronk had become the manager and owner of a World-Wide Workout Gym. Haruto was attending Heartland Middle. Caswell was a famous professor and duel instructor at Duel Academy (2). Rio was also a Pro Duelist. She had managed to get rid of the nickname The Ice Queen. It instead became The Ice Overlord. She was not happy about a worse nickname but she lived with it. Merci had attempted to beat a tournament but was always beaten by Lucas. They had a bitter rivalry going on. They all received -a 5-year reunion letter for their graduated class. Well, everybody except Ryuu and Sayari. They were traveling, training, and occasionally dueling each other for the upcoming War.

**Location: Heartland High, 5 Year Reunion**

Everybody saw each other. Kite was in the back being Kite. Everbody was surprised that Yuma and Anna were married. They were even more surprised that they were expecting a child. Apparently, Yuma's sister cried saying that she wasn't ready to be an Aunt, she was too young (3). Yuma's Father and Mother were overjoyed. They apparently couldn't wait to be grandparent's. Everbody was surprised to see Bronk with muscles. Caswell put on some glasses and started poking the muscles to see if they were real. This got him a punch in the face. The only ones they were missing were Ryuu and Sayari. The doors blasted open revealing what appeared to be a Mechanical Person. It looked around the room and found its targets. Yuma and the group. It fired a bullet filled with some kind of fast drying cement. The first one to take the hit was Caswell. The next was Kite who was running up. After him was Flip, Tori, Cathy, Rio, Shark, and Yuma. The Mechanical Person began walking toward Anna and tried to punch her. The key word is tried. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She heard a grunt instead. She opened her eyes and saw a man in Dragonic Armor. He turned his head and smiled at her revealing sharp teeth. The mechanical being's arm transformed into a duel disk. The man responded by making his arm sprout a Duel disk as well.

"_**DUEL!"**_

"My turn, I Draw! The man in the armor said. I set 4 cards face down and end my turn!"

"_MY TURN, DRAW! CALCULATING POSSIBLE FACE-DOWN CARDS WITH OPPENENT'S DECK IN DATABANK. CONCLUSION: RING OF DESTRUCTION, RING OF DEFENSE, METAL REFLECT SLIME, CALL OF THE HAUNTED. ACTIVATE: HEAVY STORM. ALL CARDS IN THE SPELL/TRAP ZONE ARE DESTROYED." _A giant gust of wind suddenly ravaged the entire field destroying the man's face-down cards. They revealed to be three Statue of the Wicked and one Dark Coffin. _"ERROR, ERROR, DOES NOT COMPUTE. YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED, THIS DOES NOT MATCH THE DECK YOU USED IN THE DATA." _The man only smirked and said, "I cheated? What about you? You just searched through my old deck and tried all of my little tricks. A lot changes in a deck when it has been five years." Suddenly, three hole in the ground opened up and three serpents with giant fangs took their place in attack mode.

SOTW: 1000/1000 x3

"You get to choose with Dark Coffin, though you only have one option." The man said while the Machine shut of its eye system and shuffled its hand. It then proceeded to take a card from its hand and send it to the graveyard. "_I END MY TURN." _

"_Its deck must have been specifically built to counter my old one in every way possible." _The man thought while putting two fingers on the top of his deck. "My Turn, Draw!" The man said, He smirked at the card he drew. "This Duel ends! I sacrifice the 3 wicked tokens. Embodiment of Fear, Come down and give unimaginable fear to those that defy me, I summon The Wicked Dreadroot in Attack Mode. The three Wicked Statues were set aflame and screamed in agony. They melted into a giant puddle of flesh. The Flesh rose up into the air and started to take form. A monster with Giant black wings, a bluish-green body, Pointed bone on its forearms, horns that looked like that of the devil's, and the lower half was pitch-black. The monster gave a low growl. Steam emitted from its mouth (4).

The Wicked Dreadroot Level 10: 4000/4000 Fiend/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Summoned by Tributing Three monsters on you control. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all cards, except this one, lose half of their ATK and DEF.

"Wicked Dreadroot, Attack with Fear's Knockdown!" The Monster moved it forearm back and charged Dark Energy into its fist. It slammed it down on the opponent and the Machine broke into many pieces.

Man: 4000

Machine: 4000 – 0

Winner: Man

A woman wearing a white cloak had freed everybody while her mentor defeated the Machine. The man burst into flames making everybody back away. When the fire show was done, there was a man wearing a black cloak in front of them. He looked at them. "I see you either ignored or forgot my warning about a war coming five years ago." The man said while pulling down his hood revealing his face. The woman did the same. Everybody was shocked to see them,

"Ryuu and Sayari?!"

**OC Format**

**Name:**

**Age (preferably between 19 and 25):**

**Hair:**

**Attire:**

**Eye Color:**

**Deck:**

**Number Cards(I will have to come out with the ones still available, they will be posted in chapter 2).**

**Miscellaneous(earrings, rings, tattoos, etc.).**

**Me: I hope you like this. PM me My OC for NZW. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Me: HOLY CRUD, I have not been updating this! Sorry, I have been updating Pokemon The Grand Journey. Chapter 1 of NZW Starts NOW!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Yugioh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

_Previously…Prologue_

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

Ryuu and Sayari were looking at the group like they were crazy.

"No, the Boogeyman." Ryuu said to the group, which got Sayari to giggle. "Of course, it's us. Who else turns into a guy wearing dragonic armor and can duel a mechanical robot without pissing their pants?" Ryuu said while Sayari was cracking up in the back. "Bronk, nice muscles. Flip nice company, Kite….., Yuma nice duelin—" Ryuu was interrupted by Kite.

"Why did you just stop and move onto Yuma?!" Kite yelled at Ryuu.

"Couldn't think of anything. Yuma nice dueling and congratulations on getting married. Can't wait for the kid either." Ryuu said getting a wide-eyed Anna.

"How do you know about the baby?!" Yuma yelled at Ryuu.

"I smell pheromones in the air. You can't fool a Dragon's nose." Ryuu said to Yuma. The group started to hear clanking sounds behind them. "I didn't destroy the CPU did I?" Ryuu asked Sayari.

"No, you didn't." Sayari said to Ryuu who just sighed. The ground started to crack under Ryuu and Magma encircled him. Wings spread out from the Magma and a Man in Burnt Black Armor stood in Ryuu's place. The Clanking increased even more. Ryuu looked around and saw machinery around him. The ground started to crack under Ryuu again. Red and Black Magma encircled Ryuu again. Six wings spread the Magma apart. A Man in Gold, Black, Red, and Silver armor stood were Ryuu was. His helmet had a Dragon's Maw under his chin. His Eyes were Red. His Hair grew down his back making it knee length. He had gauntlets that had razor sharp points on each individual finger. The wings were full of holes. He had a Sword on his side. He had an Insignia on his chest plate. It had a Dragon head with wings spread behind it.

The Machinery started to take form. It looked like the Machine that Ryuu previously destroyed but was bigger.

"_SO WE MEET AGAIN, HELL! I WAS SURPRISED THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET HERE IN TIME BEFORE MY UNDERLING KILLED EVERYBODY! NOW YOU FACE THE MACHINE OVERLORD, MECHA UR!"_

Ryuu just looked up and a duel disk sprouted from his wrist. Mecha Ur did the same.

"**Duel!"**

"I'll go first, Draw!" Ryuu yelled while drawing a card from his deck. "I summon The Wicked Envoy in Attack mode" A puddle of slime appeared and started to take form. It was a man with no body but had three heads. One was a Beast with a curved mouth, the other was Dreadroot, and another was a swirling head. It looked like it could not decide what to choose. (If somebody gets this Challenge Correct, They may add a Forbidden Card into Ryuu's or their own OC. PM me the Title, Card Identities. I want the level, type, attribute, and effect of the card identities.)  
The Wicked Envoy: Level 3 Atk/Def – 1600/2000 Fiend/Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Grave. You may get one, "Wicked" Monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Ryuu said while cards appeared behind the said monster.

"_MY TURN, DRAW! I SUMMON BEAST KING BARBORUS IN ATTACK MODE, HIS ATTACK BECOME 1900 HOWEVER!" _A creature with the head of a lion, body of a horse, and had spears in both hands appeared and gave a defiant roar.

Beast King Barbarous: Level 8 Atk/Def: 3000/1200 – 1900/1200 Beast-Warrior/Effect: You can summon this card without tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can tribute 3 monsters to destroy all card your opponent controls.

"_I PLAY POLYMERZATION AND FUSE BEAST KING BARBAROUS AND MACHINE LORD UR TO SUMMON BEAST MACHINE KING BARBAROUS UR!" _A vortex opened behind Barbarous and a Machine appeared next to it. They were sucked in and a monster that had metallic parts appeared. It had the head of a lion, body of a horse with mechanical parts, and laser guns had replaced the spears.

Beast Machine King Barbarous Ur: Level 8 Atk/Def: 3800/1200 Beast-Warrior/Fusion: Beast King Barbarous + Machine Lord Ur.

"_ATTACK WICKED ENVOY WITH DRILL BUSTER!"_ The monster's cannons glowed bright red and fired at Wicked Envoy. Wicked Envoy screeched a bloodcurdling scream with the laser's drilling into it. It burst into pieces but reformed into a single card. Ryuu smirked at him.

"Wrong move, Mecha Ur. You just made your own downfall. I guess you are the weakest of the Overlords." Ryuu said while grinning.

"My Turn, Draw!" Ryuu said and the side of his helmet moved and revealed several pieces that clacked together and latched in front of his face. It now looked like a Dragon's head.

**Me: CLIFFHANGER. This is the shortest one I have ever written. But I had no ideas. This was just pulled out of my head as I went. Check out my new story Roar of an Ancient. It should be up around 8 pm. It has nothing to do with Yugioh but Pokemon. Don't forget that challenge. If you post it in the review section I will delete it. PM me the answer.**


End file.
